


Pain Is So Close To Pleasure

by BambiRex



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Biting, Dom/sub, F/F, Hair-pulling, Kink Week, Light Masochism, Paddling, Punishment, Spanking, Sub!Freddie, dom!brianna, fem!queen, king!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22447525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambiRex/pseuds/BambiRex
Summary: Queen & Borhap Kink Week Day 2.Prompt: spankingPairing: Frian
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26
Collections: Kink Week Queen & BoRhap.





	Pain Is So Close To Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say? Pure filth, as intended.
> 
> If you like the fic, support me with comments and kudos! :)

It was a deliberate game, one that Brianna knew so well, like the back of her own hand. Still, she couldn’t help the spike of possessiveness flaring up inside her, hot and molten like lava, just bubbling under the surface, threatening to explode.

Freddie was gorgeous tonight: she always was, but she has outdone herself now. The deeply cut-out purple top didn’t leave much for the imagination, every sinful, seductive movement threatened to make her ample breasts fall out. The tight leather pants hugged her round hips and her shapely legs just perfectly, emphasising her mind-blowing curves as she twisted her hips, beckoning every pair of eyes to settle on her. She didn’t straighten her hair like she usually would, letting it fall down against her shoulders in their natural, soft curls, her eyes heavily emphasized with dark kohl, her plump lips painted in dangerous red. She was truly a sight for sore eyes; no wonder everyone wanted a piece of her.

But she had own her eyes on only one person in the club, little, playful glances thrown towards Brianna to check if she still had her attention while she grinded her firm butt against another girl’s crotch before hopping on to run her fingers lightly up on another one’s arms.

Freddie wasn’t planning on cheating on Brianna, of course, and they both knew that: it was just a game, Freddie riling Brianna up until the latter couldn’t take it anymore, until her soft, polite facade cracked and tumbled down to give space to her animalistic, wild desires of gripping Freddie and shoving her against the wall and claiming her. This is what they both wanted. They were the different sides of the same coin, perfectly completing each other: one with the desire to be hurt, and the other with the desire to hurt. A match made in Heaven.

Excitement shot up Freddie’s spine as she finally, finally felt Brianna grab her arm and yank her away from the hungry, admiring crowd around her, her fingers digging into her skin almost painfully.

’’I know what you’re doing.” Brianna murmured into her ears, her hot breath tickling Freddie’s neck. Freddie chuckled lowly, turning around in Brianna’s arms, throwing her arms around her neck with a smirk.

’’Is it working?”

Brianna watched the slow movement of her tongue as she licked her lips teasingly before she crashed their lips together in a bruising kiss, biting down on Freddie’s bottom lip, making her let out a soft gasp.

’’Let’s go find an empty backroom.” Brianna murmured, and Freddie grinned in excitement, letting herself be manhandled and pushed towards the dark corners, away from the watching eyes of the other party-goers.

Most of the backrooms were occupied as usual, the heat of the night climbing high and seducing couples inside to take their dark desires out on each other, but they found an empty one, and Freddie felt her heart flutter as her eyes fell on all the equipment there; all kinds of various toys, ropes and costumes, designed to indulge people like them.

Brianna quickly closed the door behind them before pulling Freddie into another aggressive kiss, slipping a hand under her top to roughly pinch a nipple, making Freddie whimper and grind herself against the thigh Brianna had between her legs.

’’I was a bad girl.” Freddie breathed against her lip, her needy voice sending chills up Brianna’s spine. ’’Will you punish me?”

Her eyes were pleading as she looked up at Brianna, craving her daily fill of delicious pain, and Brianna smirked, cupping her cheek softly.

’’You definitely deserve to be punished.” She murmured, and Freddie practically buzzed with anticipation in her arms.

Brianna made quick work of Freddie’s clothes, deciding to leave her own on for a while. She knew Freddie enjoyed the feeling of being bare while she was fully dressed; that way, Brianna had all the more authority over her.

’’How would you like to be punished today?” Brianna asked as she pushed Freddie down onto the bed, brushing her thumb across her cheeks. ’’I need to hear your words.”

’’You could spank me.” Freddie mused, biting her lip in that perfect mixture of innocence and sluttiness that Brianna loved so much. 

’’Hands?”

Freddie contemplated it for a moment, glancing to the side, to the various equipment the room had, and she smiled.

’’Would you use the paddle on me? I wanted it to try it since forever.”

Brianna hummed, running her hand up Freddie’s thigh, marvelling in the way she trembled beneath her touch. ’’Alright. Let’s give it a go.”

She pecked Freddie’s lips quickly before slipping off the bed to get the simple, wooden paddle from one of the shelves. She returned, holding it up for Freddie to inspect it.

’’Are you sure? What’s your color?” she asked, and Freddie nodded, licking her lips hungrily.

’’Yes. Green.”

Brianna kissed her again, softer this time, before roughly flipping Freddie over. The sudden change between gentle and aggressive made Freddie let out a delighted moan.

’’Twenty hits.” Brianna said, teasing the paddle over Freddie’s back, watching as her skin broke out in goosebumps.

’’Hopefully this will remind you who you belong to.”

Freddie nodded eagerly, resting her forehead on her folded arms. Brianna lulled her into a false sense of security, letting her relax completely as she merely stroked her with the paddle, then she striked, hitting her on her left asscheek harshly.

’’Fuck!” Freddie cried out, jumping. ’’Oh…it’s very hard.”

’’Does it hurt?” Brianna asked, flipping the paddle over to tease the reddened skin with the studded end, making Freddie shiver.

’’Yes…” Freddie breathed. ’’It’s so good.”

Brianna smirked, turning the paddle back to its smooth side and then hitting again, painting Freddie’s other asscheek red. Freddie whimpered, her fingers gripping onto the sheets tightly, body shuddering from the maddening cocktail of burning pain and delicious pleasure.

’’You’re mine.” Brianna growled, leaning forward to nibble along Freddie’s neck before sinking her teeth into the soft skin, making her cry out.

’’Yours.” Freddie moaned, her eyes watering at the feeling of Brianna’s sharp teeth piercing her neck.

’’No one else can have you. Only me.”

Brianna striked with the paddle again, hitting the top of Freddie’s thighs this time, and that caused her to let out a scream, body convulsing on the bed, unable to decide if she wanted to get away from the pain or wanted more of it.

’’Still green?’’ Brianna asked, teasing Freddie’s backside with the paddle. Her skin was red, and she was trembling like a leaf, panting into her arms.

’’Yes. Green.” Freddie breathed, letting out a strangled sob as Brianna spanked her again, twice in a row, quickly, on each cheeks.

Her ass and thighs were absolutely on fire, even the way Brianna stroked her skin hurt now. But that masochist part of her brain wanted even more, wanted to slide so deeply into subspace until she couldn’t think straight anymore, wanted to be owned and destroyed by her dom.

’’Just a few more to go.” Brianna mused, leaning down to press a kiss just above her hip. ’’You’re taking your punishment so well.”

Freddie purred happily at that, rolling her hips invitingly, and Brianna striked again, marvelling in the way the firm flesh trembled under the blow.

’’That’s why you’re mine.” Brianna growled, grabbing a fistful of Freddie’s hair and pulling on it, yanking her head back until her back arched in a pretty bow, and pretty little moans and whimpers started spilling out from between her lips.

’’You’re my perfect baby who can take anything.”

Freddie moaned in response, her desire to be hurt and humiliated, and her slight praise kink creating one big mess inside her brain, leaving her to just whimper and grind her hips against the bed, looking for friction for her aching, swollen clit.

Brianna gave her hair another harsh tug before pulling back and delivering the next blow that made Freddie writhe, and Brianna had to have a strong grip on her hips so she wouldn’t fall off the bed.

’’God, it hurts so much!” Freddie wailed, tears streaming down her face as she was spanked again, the smooth wood merciless against her aching skin.

’’Safeword?” Brianna asked, but Freddie shook her head vigorously.

’’No…please, go on.”

Brianna chuckled. ’’A real glutton for punishment. And an absolute slut for pain.”

Freddie moaned again, desperately rolling her hips down against the bed, whimpering as the smooth sheet slid against her heated parts. Brianna roughly grabbed her ass, squeezing the firm flesh, her fingers digging into the red, flaming skin.

’’Mine.” she growled again, her own, sadistic desires flaring up, and she delivered the last blow with her hands, the sound of skin against skin echoing in the room, along with Freddie’s cry.

’’That’s it, we’re done.” Brianna said softly, the possessive fog lifting off her brain and she tossed the paddle to the side, gathering her sobbing girlfriend up in her arms.

’’Good girl.” she murmured as she peppered kisses all over Freddie’s flushed, sweaty face. She could feel Freddie relax in her arms soon, and she gathered some soothing oil from the drawer of the bedside table, massaging it into Freddie’s skin, shushing her softly as she hissed in pain.

’’Are you with me now? You were so far under.” 

Freddie nodded, looking up at Brianna with a happy, dazed look, bringing up a hand to caress her cheeks.

’’This was so good…I love it when you punish me.”

Brianna smirked, gently pecking her lips.

’’Oh, yeah. That, I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on Tumblr at bambirex,
> 
> or
> 
> bambirexwrites, where I take requests about fem!queen and fem!borhap, so feel free to drop by and send me something! :))


End file.
